1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to a device for orienting oblong articles in a production line for automated packaging or wrapping. The specific device of this invention was developed to receive pieces of candy from a conveyor, orient the pieces and place them on a link conveyor, to be processed through a wrapping machine. The device generally pertains to an orienting machine for placing articles in a select position on a conveyor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous devices performing similar functions have been heretofore developed and patented. The device of this invention utilizes a rotating drum receiving items from a belt conveyor positions the items on a counter-rotating shaft conveyor which feeds the individual items to a chain link conveyor. Among the U.S. patents possessing similarities in structure and mode of operation is the U.S. Pat. No. to Cover et al., 3,874,498, pertaining to an apparatus or method for orienting articles having at least one tapered end. A related patent also is Magnuson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,362, employing rollers to orient an article. Also, a related invention is U.S. Pat. No. to Shackelford, 2,193,942, which also utilizes rollers as a conveyor.